halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SDV-class heavy corvette
Infobox help Hi i was wondering if someone could update the infobox on this page with the following info and pic as i don't know how to do it =S thanks Seraph340 -Don't spit into the wind 21:30, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Repulsor Engines (4) Armament: unknown type of plasma weapon Complement Unknown number of Type-31 XMF starfighters Unknown number of Type-27 XMF starfighters Unknown number of Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft Orbital insertion pods corvette mission : :Since Bungie released the Achievements for reach and one of them says something about destroying a covenant corvette`s engine, should a mention of that be in the trivia since it was released by bungie?Admiralmorris 21:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Weapons? At about 1:36 in this video Plasma torpedoes are seen impacting the UNSC Savannah. Isn't it reasonable to assume these were launched by the corvette the Savannah was seen engaging in in many of the campaign trailers? Seraph340 -Don't spit into the wind 09:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :Can we say with any certainty that those are plasma torpedoes? I mean, the Savannah got hit by several and wasn't destroyed whereas we know of several much more robust ships getting hit by plasma torpedoes and promptly gutted by it.--For the Swarm! 05:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :The Covenant might be trying to only disable the Savannah in order to retrieve its nav data, therefore the torpedoes might be of lower power than normal or maybe those launched by a corvette might of lower power. Seraph340 -Don't spit into the wind 06:31, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Doubt that. They sent two frigates to get the rather harmless Circumferences nav data, they would definitely send more than a corvette to tackle a frigate. As for Plasma Torpedoe strength, remember, the Commonwealth was all but gutted by the plasma torps fired by the ship over Chau Ceti. Plus we don't even know if the torpedoes have a variable strength setting as each time they've launched them, it was to outright kill. They use the pulse lasers to disable--For the Swarm! 20:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : :Ok it was proven in the battle begins trailer someone please edit plasma torpedoes into the armament part of the info box :i'd do it myself but i'm a bit of a noob when it comes to editing lol thanks Seraph340 -Don't spit into the wind 04:01, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Again how does it prove it at all? How do you know it's not some other plasma based weapon. Wait for more proof before editing.--For the Swarm! 18:54, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Plasma torpedoes track their target, what hit the savannah went in a straight line so i dunno plasma missles?M1c00l 07:31, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Shields? From what we see in the game, it seems like the Corvette doesn't possess any shielding. The one attacking Sword Base is gutted by a MAC slug with no resistance, not even a visual shield "pop". The one attacked in Operation: UPPERCUT doesn't have a shield to protect it from the Sabre's comparatively small weapons. And finally, one of the Corvettes attacking New Alexandria is damaged by simple anti-air missile batteries. It seems pretty unlikely that all three of these vessels would have their shields down for some reason or another. Captain Baird Comm-Link'' '' 04:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :The Sword Base one was hit by a Super MAC round from orbit. That can penetrate any Covenant shield. --WarGrowlmon18 18:06, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if you look at the books, it says that different classes of ships have different shields. Corvettes might have shielding such that a single MAC round will gut them. Also consider that different MAC rounds have different strengths.--Full Metal Fan 04:42, September 16, 2010 (UTC) The corvette at Sword Base was orbitally bombed. Orbital Super MAC's are powerful enough to penetrate any ship's shield, regardless of class. Smaller ship MACs take several shots, but Super MACs are nearly six times their size. (What I wonder, though, is why the projectile seemed be moving slower than the projected speed of 50% lightspeed, and why the round didn't go on to strike the ground and create a dust cloud apocolypse. Heck, there wasn't even a single sign of ground impact at all!)[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 05:24, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::They might've been using the gun on a lower power setting than normal to avoid a massive ground impact. In fact, I think they did just that. Just like the Grafton when it destroyed the spire. In addition, the round passing through the corvette would slow it down considerably, especially if its shields were online. --Jugus (Talk | ) 05:50, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Hm, maybe. but wouldn't that compromise the round's impact power? Then again, maybe Super MACs just use bigger rounds...[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 16:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :When the Corvette got MACed by Sword Base, it was above water so you wouldn't see a ground impact. O_o Darb 013 18:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Then a splash. Same difference. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 19:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) It is a big differece because instead of large rock chunks flying up high there is just a small splash of water, as seen in the video. Darb 013 20:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) So. Why are all of yall forgetting that to fire it's weapons or deploy seraphs/banshees, its shields would have to drop? It's actively engaging the Savannah so it's shields would be dropping whenever it fires. Not to mention that the shields would have to be down with how you can fly through its curves in the sabre. With the other Corv.'s in Atmosphere, it could also be that those corvettes were constantly deploying banshees/dropships meaning their shields would be ocnstantly down for those craft to be ferrying troops around.Iseeyouseemeseeyou 17:42, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :If I was the commander of a ship over an enemy city and I had shields I sure as hell would have themm up if I had them.--WarGrowlmon18 18:06, October 5, 2010 (UTC) The Corvette over New Alexandria was hit by some weapons before 6 activated the missile batteries, remember at the beginning of the level where Stacker and a transport pilot were talking about "FPF 1 and FPF 2" hitting the Corvette to no apparent avail?Bman3k 04:12, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Length Using the engines as a marker, I flew my Sabre to the front of the Corvette and then to the back. It was 750m from the front of the ship to the engines, and 250m from the back of the ship to the engines. This seems to place it at roughly 1000m in length. However, the ship, when compared to the UNSC Frigate ''Savannah, it looks to be about the same length. Frigates are, of course, supposed to be 478m long, but there's no way to check it in Reach since it lacks a marker like the Corvette's engines. :Actually, one of the pictures in the Gallery shows that the Corvette is aroundt twice the length of a UNSC Frigate. Missing Mandible 12:53, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but that pic is wrong. It seems that large because the Frigate is actually lower than the Corvette at that time, since it flies in an elliptical orbit. [[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 17:11, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Location of Bridge Anyone ever find an official reason or have a theory to as why Corvettes' bridges are near the outside of the ship with such large windows? In the novels it mentioned that (most?) Covenant ships had their bridges sensibly located deep inside rather than at the front/exposed like Human ships did. The only reason I can see is to show off more of the graphics, I mean it definitely looked a lot nicer that T&C's bridge, also I remember in the LE Halo 2 commentary they commented on how you could never get an idea of how large PoA was due to a lack of windows or something and said they rectified this with the orbital MAC's in Halo 2.Bman3k 04:16, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Could be that the Corvette is designed for planetary combat instead of space combat. Its just got so many hangars and isnt piloted by a Shipmaster like the Cruisers and Assault carriers are. Therefore the heavy shielding of the bridge would be a lower priority. VARGR 00:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC) I would like to think that the Bridge is like this because the Corvette is not made for heavy combat, instead it is made for more covert operation like espionage or infiltration, or even functioning like some sort of luxury craft. Otherwise, maybe they just want a better view of the ground during planetary combat. Just a humble opinion. FreedomProject13 05:25, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :I believe Freedom is correct. Like it's stealthy cousin, I think the regular corvette is indeed more of a covert ops ship, perhaps even used as a mobile command center for ground operations. During the space actual battle, the corvettes are over the city instead of fighting the UNSC's navy so I think the Covenant commander left them to beat down the human resistance planet-side whereas in space they'd be far more vulnerable due to their lack of shields. If the Savannah hadn't had her hands tied, I think she'd been able to easily destroy the Ardent Prayer.--For the Swarm! 19:38, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Can the Corvette glass? I've been puzzled by this, I see no real indication in the game (or anywhere else), but could the Corvette glass an area in case of emergeny??? FreedomProject13 05:27, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. It has no Energy Projector. [[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 17:11, February 27, 2011 (UTC) : ::Yeah. I kinda overlooked that... FreedomProject13 04:03, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Actually it likely can, though not to the same extent of devastation the larger ships would be capable of. Remember the Covenant have two primary methods of glassing. First is they simply blast they planet with their plasma torpedoes until everything is dead. The second is more precise and is used to carve glyphs into worlds which is what the energy projector is used for.--Zervziel 20:21, March 1, 2011 (UTC)